


I’ll Place the Sky within Your Eyes

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angry Victor Nikiforov, Angst, Confused Katsuki Yuuri, Denial, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Sort of Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done, oh my god they were roommates, the dog lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor Nikiforov has been frustrated beyond belief for years by the fact that Yuuri Katsuki didn't skate to his full potential. If he had to watch one more year of Yuuri being mediocre and happy about it he's going to scream.So when Yuuri wins bronze at the Sochi Grand Prix Victor makes it his mission to get Yakov to take him on as a student so Victor can bully him into being the skater he knows he can be.And despite what Mila and everyone else thinks he doesn't have a crush on him.Really he doesn't.Right?





	1. Victor is Thirsty for Yuuri’s Career

Victor was both pissed off as hell and thrilled beyond belief. 

He had begun to notice Yuuri Katsuki a few years ago. His first thought at seeing is work was that Yuuri was a fan. Then he noticed Yuuri’s incredible potential and was both admiring and pissed as hell about it.

The thing was he  _ knew _ Yuuri had all the skill and talent to make it big. To be going head to head with Victor for gold at every competition they faced.

_ And instead he kept choking and fucking it up! _

If the man could just get out of his own head and skate the way that Victor  _ knew _ he could he would be incredible. 

And it pissed Victor off because he didn’t understand  _ why he wasn’t winning everything. _

No one understood it. 

Not Chris, not Yakov, not even Yuuri’s fans got it. 

But now he had a chance to do something. To get Yuuri to pull his head out of his ass and skate the way he was born to.

Because it was the Grand Prix final and Yuuri Katsuki had snagged bronze.

_ Bronze. _

And he dared be  _ happy  _ with that. 

Like it’s the best he could do.

Fuck THAT.

Victor, still smiling for the camera casually put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders up on the podium and leaned in.

“Get your shit together Katsuki and start living up to your potential. Stop. Playing. Around.” he whispered. He heard the other man give a tiny little gasp and he smiled before pulling away to step off the podium.

He studiously ignored the little twist in his lower gut that signalled his interest might not be wholly professional. 

He kept ignoring it through the press conference and through getting ready for the banquet.

_ “Sure Katsuki’s pretty” _ he reasoned as he straightened his tie in the mirror.  _ “Very pretty even...and maybe I’ve watched everything he’s ever skated. And maybe I have a playlist of music he’s used in exhibitions for when I’m training alone….and maybe I wouldn’t turn him down if he asked to get a drink. But what matters most his for his career to develop as it should. That’s what tonight is about.”  _ he thought firmly.

And he flat out ignored the part of him that took helping out Yuuri’s career into dressing Yuuri in pretty things.

(Even though that part got pretty loud when he saw Yuuri at the banquet in a suit that did NOT do his figure justice)

Still if his plan was to work he needed to find out more about Yuuri.

He finally managed to pin him down thanks to a skating official drawing Yuuri into their conversation. 

When the man left Victor turned to Yuuri.

“I was hoping to talk to you” he said with his best smile. 

“Oh?” and Yuuri looked nervous. Why did he look nervous? Victor was trying to help the talent wasting idiotic pretty boy.

“You have very good step sequences and I was just wondering if you had a background in dance?” good professional question. 

“Oh! Thank you!” fuck he was cute when he blushed, “I actually started with dance. I took up ballet when I was tiny and it was my teacher who got me into skating. I didn’t get serious about it until I was 12 though.” for some reason that made him blush harder which annoyed Victor because it was distracting from the important things.

“So just ballet or did you take any other forms of dance?” Victor already knew he did from stalking his room-mate's instagram but it was important not to give that away.

“I’m actually majoring in dance at the moment, in the final year, so I have at least passing proficiency in all the major partner dances. I also was part of a breakdancing group in detroit and….a few other styles.” and Victor didn’t think Yuuri could blush more but he was wrong apparently and now Victor  _ really _ wanted to know what those other styles were. 

But that could wait.

Victor continued to ask about Yuuri’s current training regime, his training schedule was insane but apparently his stamina was stupidly good.

He asked him about who produced his programs and was frustrated when his suspicions were confirmed that Yuuri didn’t do it except for his exhibitions. 

He eventually left Yuuri after his rather intense interrogations and hunted down Yakov who was quietly telling off Yuri Plisetsky while Mila snickered beside them.

“Yakov I need to talk to you.”

“I’m busy Vitya” Yakov growled.

“I want you to take on Yuuri Katsuki” 

All three of them turned to gape at Victor.

“He’s got a perfectly good coach” Yakov frowned. 

“Why the fuck!?” Yuri hissed. 

“You’re part of the reason why. Seriously though have any of you really watched his exhibitions? He’s got incredible talent and musicality. His step sequence in his free was scored higher than mine Yakov. He’s just a weak jumper and  _ you  _ are the best Coach to help him with that and he is the best person to help the little kitten with his artistry.” Victor said earnestly.

“Vitya…”

“Fuck you!” 

“He’s in his final year of a degree in dance and has been in ballet since he could walk. You know he could make a difference” he could see Yakov wavering. Getting the kitten to see anything other then the technical requirements was like pulling teeth, anything that could help with that would be welcome. 

Also it was an open secret that Yuri Plisetsky had posters of exactly one skater in his dorm. 

“I’ll talk to him. That’s all I’ll promise” Yakov finally said glaring at Victor.

“That’s fair” but Victor knew it would happen and he watched Yakov stalk off with a great deal of satisfaction.

“So you want to bone this boy” 

“No Mila. I’m just frustrated that he’s not skating to his potential” Victor answered with a roll of his eyes. 

“You’ve got a crush~” she sing-songed before skittering off to giggle to Sara Crispino about it and Victor resigned himself to rumours of his supposed and totally not real crush on Yuuri to run through the women skaters and eventually the men’s. 

He gives it two weeks before Chris calls him about it.

But that doesn’t matter. Let people think he’s thirsty.

He kept half an eye on Yakov giving Yuuri a thorough interrogation. (Yuuri looked scared but that was too be expected.)

After Yakov finally left Yuuri alone Victor noticed him hunting down Celestino and asking him a lot of hushed questions.

When he was finally done he had a thoughtful look on his face. 

Victor hurried to catch him.

“Well?”

“I need to think about it but...I’m considering it. He’d be a hell of a sight more polite than you lot which would be a nice change.” Yakov said, “But, while I’ll make sure he can afford my coaching fees, I don’t have any room at the dorms at the moment and I’m not sure how he’ll afford to move and pay rent” 

“That’s fine,” Victor replied with relief “I have a spare room. He can stay with me” 

Yakov stared at him. His generosity in coaching fees didn’t surprise Victor because Yakov was quietly known to care more for talent then money, but Victor wasn’t as known for his generosity especially not with his personal space.

He’d never even had a boyfriend move in.

Yakov looked at him for a long time before sighing.

“Okay Vitya. I’ll talk to Celestino about it after Four Continents. Yes I will speak with him first. I respect Celestino and am not about to poach a student from him without at least apologising first.”

“Yes!” 

“Not so fast Victor there are conditions.” Yakov said sharply.

“What?” what conditions could there possibly be?

“One: you have to concentrate on your own training before Katsuki’s. Two: no sex at the rink.” 

“Yakov! I’m looking for a competitor not a boyfriend”

“No sex at the rink. Promise.”

Victor sighed dramatically.

“I promise.”


	2. Yuuri is Confused but Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's perspective

“TELL ME EVERYTHING!” Phichit squealed as soon as Yuuri entered their apartment. 

Yuuri couldn't blame him for being excited, neither of them had really expected him to get bronze at his first Grand Prix Final, even now everything still felt so surreal.

Though some parts felt more surreal than others.

Yuuri was glad Phichit was there because he really needed someone to go over things with him.

Because certain things just didn't make sense. 

“It was... unexpected” Yuuri finally answered as he placed his bags down. 

“I mean yeah! I knew you’d do well but bronze! How was standing next to Victor Nikiforov?” at this Phichit’s smile turned sly, “I noticed he put his arm around you and whispered something. Was he talking about your sweet ass?” 

Normally Yuuri would blush or make a comment about how Victor is  _ not _ Christophe. But this time he just looked at Phichit with wide eyed bewilderment because this was part one of the surreal.

He remembered it vividly. Standing on the podium next to his idol, grinning so hard his face hurt. And then Victor had draped his arm over his shoulder and Yuuri held his breath as his idol and celebrity crush had leant in so his lips brushed Yuuri’s ear to whisper:  _ “Get your shit together Katsuki and start living up to your potential. Stop. Playing. Around.”  _

And then he let go of Yuuri and stepped down from the podium leaving a shaken and confused Yuuri in his wake.

“What the fuck?” Phichit yelled when Yuuri relayed this.

“I know!” 

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“I KNOW!” Yuuri groaned and flopped himself down on the couch, “But it gets even weirder”

Victor had been perfectly nice at the banquet but he kept quizzing Yuuri about his training and dance background.

Then he disappeared for awhile and then Yakov Feltsman had cornered Yuuri for like half an hour and interrogated him about his career and training. 

And THEN Yuri Plisetsky had cornered him in the toilet and yelled at him about how he was the superior Yuri and Yuuri should either retire or actually fucking try for once.

And all through this Mila kept staring at him and whispering to Sara.

“What do the Russians have against me?” he groaned into a cushion.

“Sounds more like they all really like you” Phichit offered because he was clearly delusional.

“No they don’t!” Yuuri threw the cushion at Phichit who caught it with a laugh, “But it really felt like they were targeting me in some way...I don’t like it.”

Phichit gave him a look.

“...Okay I didn’t like most of it” he amended, and yeah he had thought too much about what it had felt like to have Victor’s arm around him and voice in his ear even if he was talking nonsense. 

...But nonsense or not it made Yuuri feel good to have Victor suggesting that bronze wasn’t good enough and that Yuuri could do  _ better. _

It made Yuuri want to try harder because if  _ Victor _ believed in him then maybe he  _ could _ do it. 

It was good motivation after Sochi and helped him secure gold at All Japan and then a silver at Four Continents where he had also scored a personal best! He’d almost broken 90! 

But after Four Continents Yuuri was feeling decidedly nervous again and Celestino’s behaviour hadn’t helped. 

Around Four Continents he’d started taking a lot of phone calls and watching Yuuri with a look at that said he was considering something. 

It was unnerving because it was coming close to when they’d have to look at renewing their contract.

So by the time Celestino called him into his office he was already spawning a thousand worse case scenarios. 

The most central being that Celestino didn’t want him anymore.

He sat, trembling, across from Celestino who sighed.

“You’re one of my best skaters Yuuri, and it’s been an honor to be your coach” he began and Yuuri’s heart sank.

_ “But I can’t do anymore, you’re a lost cause”  _ Yuuri’s mind supplied.

“But…” Celestino continued and Yuuri winced, “I believe strongly in the right skater going to the right coach. And if one of my skaters has the potential to do better under another coach then I refuse to stand in the way.”

“Coach?” this wasn’t going where Yuuri expected.

“Yuuri I would love to remain your coach but Yakov Feltsman has asked me formally to see if you would like to sign with him and I don’t think you should turn that down.” Yuuri wasn’t surprised Yakov would ask Celestino first (they had a kind of gentleman’s agreement going on) but he was completely gobsmacked that Yakov had asked for  _ him _ . 

He stared at Celestino, his mouth open in shock.

“You’re joking” he said when he managed to find his voice.

“I’m not. He asked for you personally and I think this is an opportunity you should take.” Celestino told him gravely.

“I...wha... _ why me?” _ Yuuri finally managed to ask. “I thought he only took on Russian skaters? And ones at the beginning of their careers?” 

“Apparently he sees qualities in you that he wishes his other skaters had. He also is very impressed with your dance background. Anyway I have given him your email and he should be contacting you soon. Again Yuuri I would love for you to stay with me but I think if we’re both honest we know there are some ways I’m not able to help you. I would suggest you at least talk to him. I will be of course happy to stay as your coach if that’s what you choose”

Yuuri thanked his coach and made his way back to his apartment in a daze. How the fuck was this his life?

He thought Celestino might be jerking him around but when he got back he already had an email from Yakov Feltsmen himself extending the offer and a request for a skype call to discuss the offer in detail.

Yuuri, still in a daze, sent back an email detailing his interest as well as his schedule of when he was free before settling back to stare into space until Phichit came home and demanded answers. 

Answers Yuuri didn’t know how to give.

He still didn’t know what to think a week later when he finally had the skype meeting with Yakov.

“Thank you for meeting me Mr. Katsuki.” Yakov said as soon as they finished their hellos.

“Thank you as well Mr. Feltsmen” Yuuri kind of half bowed and the blushed at how awkward that was. 

“Now I’ve gotten a good picture of your career up to now and your history with dance, which is very impressive. I know what I want to know, now is the time for you to ask what you want to know or share what you think I probably don’t know and should. I will also give you some idea of what to expect if you come here” Yakov explained.

“O..okay…” and here Yuuri felt obligated to mention his weaknesses right away so Yakov could realise his mistake and retract his offer. 

“I...um. I’m...mentally weak. I get anxious badly and really easily. Particularly before and during competitions.” Yuuri confessed weakly. Yakov nodded slowly.

“I can see that from your inconsistencies. Have you seen a therapist with sport experience?” Yakov’s question surprised Yuuri. 

“No?” Celestino had tried but Yuuri had resisted.

“I'm not going to lie,” Yakov warned, “I shout a lot. Mostly at Victor and Yuri but I care about my skaters a lot as well. While you're here we'll find what works for you and you will receive quality physio and health care. I will however want you to see someone for your mental health as that is just as important.” Yakov continued and Yuuri winced but nodded his understanding before letting a slightly awkward silence happen.

“Any questions?” 

“Um…” Yuuri thought, “Where do you see me fitting in at your rink?” and Yakov seemed to approve of this question.

“You have unrivaled musicality. Some of my skaters, Yuri Plisetsky in particular, are so focused on jumps they forget the performance element. Your PCS are through the roof but your jumps are weak. So my intention in bringing you in is to have me and my skaters help you with your jumps and in return we’ll get your experience with dance and performance. Not that that will be on your shoulders alone. My ex-wife is willing to come back on board to help Yuri as well but it’s always better to have multiple perspectives. Also my older skaters could still learn from you and they  _ won’t  _ listen to Lilia” and that...made sense but also didn’t because was Yakov really suggesting that  _ Victor Nikiforov  _ could learn from  _ Yuuri? _

This was a weird morning. 

“Okay”

“Now I understand you’re in your last year of your degree? Is that going to be a problem?”

“No I’m set to graduate before World’s.” Yakov nodded approvingly and Yuuri felt himself relax a little bit.

“Do you have any pets?”

“What?” the question threw Yuuri for loop.

“I prefer my skaters to have a pet. It promotes responsibility and is important for their mental health. Yura has a cat, Georgi keeps tropical fish, Mila has lizards and of course as you know Victor has a poodle. Do you have pets?” Yakov almost barked.

“Ah yes? I have a toy poodle but he lives back with my family in Japan.” Yuuri explained. Yakov kind of grunted and nodded.

“Could he make the journey to St. Petersburg?” he demanded and Yuuri’s heart leapt at the thought of taking his beloved puppy with him.

“Yes, he travels well and has his pet passport. We had originally hoped to bring him with me to Detroit but I didn’t have a place where I could keep him over here.” and Yuuri’s heart sank as he thought of trying to find a pet friendly place in Russia. Yakov must have read his thoughts because he waved his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about that, I have a place lined up for you already and they definitely won’t have an issue with you having a toy poodle.” Yakov explained. 

“Oh...that’s good”

“Now boy, do you want to sign with me?” Yakov demanded catching Yuuri out again.

“I...Yes. Yes Mr. Feltsmen I would very much like to.” and he did. It’s not that Yuuri didn’t like Celestino but if he wanted to get better, like Victor believed he could, then he needed the best and that was Yakov Feltsmen.

“Good. I’ll send you the contract for you to read over and contest as needed. We’ll plan for the final contract negotiation and signing to take place at Worlds. Once you sign we’ll make an announcement and apply for the relevant visas which will be easiest to do from Japan. Then I’ll send you back home for a few weeks while paperwork settles to gather your things and we’ll have you move out to St. Petersburg.” Yakov said giving a sort of grimacing smile as he looked through some paperwork. Yuuri nodded in agreement.

“Good. Welcome aboard Katsuki”


	3. Victor and Yuuri Prepare for the Future

Yuuri wandered out of his room after the skype call in a kind of a fog. 

“Phichit? Could you pinch me?” Yuuri asked in a kind of dreamy voice. The Thai skater obliged, leaning over the end of the couch to grab a lump of Yuuri’s arm and giving it a hard pinch and twist.

“OW! Fuck Phichit!” 

“Don’t ask a younger sibling to pinch you. You should know that being the baby Katsuki” Phichit answered with a grin, “Now why are you wandering around like Victor Nikiforov just called you for a booty call”

“Um...because I just agreed to sign with Yakov Feltsmen?”

Phichit stared at him for a long moment before screeching.

“WHAT REALLY?” 

“Really!” 

“I knew the Russians liked you!” OH MY GOD YOU’RE GOING TO TRAIN WITH VICTOR! TELL ME EVERYTHING!”

“I...I don’t even know how I got Yakov’s attention but Phichit! He complimented my musicality! He wants me to help Yuri Plisetsky with his performance and he’s going to help me with my jumps! AND I CAN TAKE VICCHAN WITH ME!” 

“OH MY GOD!” Phichit leapt from the couch onto Yuuri sending both tumbling to the ground in a cuddle of excitement.

“OW! Phichit get off!” 

“Wait” the younger skater rolled off of Yuuri and frowned, “That means you’re not going to be my rinkmate anymore” 

Yuuri sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah...I’m going to miss you a lot. But…”

“But it’s Victor. I get it Yuuri I really do and I know you gotta seize this opportunity...but it’s going to be boring here without you”

“Thanks Phichit-kun.”

“No worries mate….so how are you going to handle being around the guy whose posters you wank off to” 

“OH MY GOD PHICHIT!”

“What? It’s fine! In fact” Phichi leaned in to whisper conspiratorially into Yuuri’s ear “I hear he has a crush~ on you”

“Shut up Phichit” Yuuri shoved Phichit away gently “He does not! What would Victor see in me?” 

__

“So I hear you’re after a fine piece of Japanese ass” 

Victor groaned deeply and with feeling. Of course this would come up now. He should have expected Chris to wait until Europeans. 

Victor was leaning up against a wall taking a water break when Chris  _ had _ to make a comment about that stupid rumor.

“I’m not trying to sleep with Yuuri Katsuki. I just think he’s a skater who is being held back by...something. With luck Yakov can bring out the best of him” Victor explained, it was harder than usual to keep his tone light. 

“It’s not like you to be so interested in another skater like this. So what did you see in him? I always thought Yuuri was a good skater but it’s not like he’s actually a threat” 

Victor forced a smile and leaned in.

“That’s why you’re going to lose to both of us next year.”

And Victor walked away before he broke his smile and actually showed everyone how pissed off he was.

“Didn’t think you’d get so touchy. You must really fancy him” Chris called after him.

And Victor had to grit his teeth to keep from shouting, did  _ no _ one believe in Yuuri?

And did everyone believe Victor thought solely with his dick?

__

“Mom? I have news…”

Yuuri shook as he got ready to tell his parents about his new plans. At least he’d get a couple of weeks with them after Worlds.

__

Victor looked around his apartment with a frown. 

He’d have to move some stuff around. He’d also need to contact his dog walking service and make sure they were okay with adding another dog come April. 

It was weird thinking about someone else in his space but also more okay than he expected. 

__

Yuuri arrived to the hotel to find Yakov was waiting for him in a spare conference room with a representative from the ISU and another one from the JSF. 

“Hello Katsuki.” Yakov had a firm handshake, “Glad you could join us. The idea is that we’ll work out the last details now, sign and announce before the final press conference.” 

“That sounds like a good idea” Yuuri agreed taking a seat at the table with everyone else.

Yuuri read through the contract but paused at the coach fees.

“Is this correct?” he asked pointing. Yakov looked at where he was pointing and nodded.

“Yes. Is there a problem?” 

“No! No no no it’s just that...I thought it would be higher? I know Victor pays-”

“Are you saying you’re skating right now is at the same level as Victor Nikiforov’s?” Yakov asked with a raised eyebrow. Yuuri froze, his eyes widening.

“No! Of course not!” 

“Then why would I charge you like you were? When you are at Victor Nikiforov’s level  _ and _ you have the same amount of savings and sponsors then you can pay at Victor Nikiforov’s level. Look boy I believe in fostering talent. Sometimes talent doesn’t have money. You think Yuri Plisetsky can afford even your fee? No. The boy is the main breadwinner for his family. I charge him a pittance. It’s possibly why he’s so arrogant. He doesn’t realise how much coaching normally costs.” Yuuri’s mouth gaped at this explanation but...it made sense. To cover his fluster he read on and finally noticed the clause about renegotiation of fees being at the discretion of the coach.  

At least Yuuri wouldn’t feel like he was taking advantage. 

They discussed a few more points before everything was signed and Yuuri realised this was  _ it _ he was now skating for  _ Yakov Feltsmen _ .

This was a dream come true!

“One more thing Katsuki. I hope you don’t mind but I want to help you fit in at our rink. So I’ve arranged for you to share a room with one of my skaters. Here’s your room key. Try to get along please but also remember you’re at a competition.” Yakov explained as he passed over a room card.

“Oh! Okay!” it now made sense that Yakov asked him to leave room arrangements with him and the cost was less than usual.

He thanked the officials and Yakov one last time before making his way to his room. 

He wondered who he would be sharing with. 

Probably Plisetsky. Yakov did want him to work with the teenager the most. Though it could be Georgi. But no way would it be-

Yuuri opened the door to the hotel room and walked in on Victor Nikiforov as naked as the day he was born holding a towel to his wet fresh from the shower hair.

They both stared at each other for a good moment

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri are finally in the same place!
> 
> Also I totally believe that  
> 1\. Yakov has a sliding scale of how much he charges his skaters and he barely charges Yurio anything and Victor pays a ridiculous amount  
> 2\. Yakov thinks that if Victor and Yuuri just fuck then there won't be any sexual tension around his rink. He is wrong  
> 3\. Yakov doesn't see Yuuri's potential as much as Victor in this fic but he does see him a someone worth taking on. He sees a good skater who has better than average potential. So he's taking him on because he does see Yuuri as worth it BUT he's also taking him knowing that Victor is going to meddle. And if it makes Victor happy it's probably a good idea. 
> 
> Also yes I had to get in a bit of Victor flashing Yuuri his dick
> 
> Also also the next chapter is a lot longer


	4. Yuuri is Confident and Victor is Gay

“I am SO SORRY!” Yuuri said with his hands over his eyes and his suitcases around his feet. “I just signed with Yakov and he sent me up here saying I would be sharing someone’s room and I didn’t expect - I didn’t mean- I’m sorry!” 

“Yakov sent you? It’s okay I’m covered now” Yuuri risked a look and found that Victor had found underwear at least. Ridiculously tiny underwear but at least his dick was covered. 

“Umm…” Yuuri dropped his hands and started twiddling his fingers “Yes he did...I’m Yuuri Katsuki and he just signed me? He wanted me to get to know my fellow skaters and um...god I’m just so sorry.” 

“It's not your fault” Victor waved his hand about dismissively as he dug through his luggage, “This is Yakov being difficult” Victor pulled on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Yuuri fidgeted around the door unsure of what to do. As he watched Victor picked up his phone from the nearest bed and proceeded to call someone, presumably Yakov.

The other person must have answered because Victor was speaking in fast, irritated Russian. 

If Yuuri wasn't so anxious he'd have appreciated how hot that was. 

Eventually Victor hung up and dropped the phone on the bed with a sigh, his face twisted in irritation as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Do you want me to leave?” Yuuri asked in a small voice, breaking the tense silence.

Victor looked at him with wide blue eyes. 

“No, of course not. Why would you think that?” 

Yuuri fidgeted uncomfortably.

“You seemed...mad...on the phone” which was a surprise. Yuuri hadn't ever even thought of Victor as irritated or unhappy. It was just now occurring to Yuuri that that was kind of silly of him.

“Ah. I was annoyed that Yakov hadn't bothered to tell either of us who we were rooming with. I expected Plisetsky which means I wasn't expecting anyone until tomorrow. But I'm not upset about rooming with you.” Now Victor flashed Yuuri a pleased smile, it was more lopsided and cuter than his press smile.

“I'm glad you joined the team Yuuri”  

Yuuri, somehow, was not expecting that.

“Ah...thank you.” Timidly Yuuri finally picked up his luggage and hesitantly took them over by the far bed. 

He decided the best thing to do was to just act as always. That seemed the best way to avoid coming off as weird or anything. He methodically went about divesting himself of his coat and face mask and hung his costumes in the closet. All while trying to ignore the gaze of his idol. 

Which was increasingly difficult as he felt Victor's eyes follow him around the room.

It was only when he had gathered his toiletries and started heading to the bathroom that Victor finally spoke.

“Why do you only produce your exhibitions?” Yuuri turned startled. 

“Um my coach has always picked my main music” Yuuri mumbled as if that was an answer. 

Victor sighed and stood up, looming over Yuuri a little bit. 

If Yuuri was being honest this was a bit too similar to a the start of a few fantasies. 

“You've  _ never _ suggested a song?” Victor's gaze was intense and Yuuri had never felt so confused while also feeling vaguely turned on.

“I...I...you see...it wasn’t, I mean I wasn't and she said but ciao ciao said I!” Yuuri answered  very intelligently.

“So you did. Let me listen to it later.” Victor backed off and Yuuri kind of scrambled towards the bathroom. 

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri paused again with his hand on the door handle. 

“Yes?”

“Have dinner with me later?” 

What was happening?!?

“I- okay”

Yuuri disappeared into the bathroom to shower and frantically send bisexual keysmashes at Phichit.

____

Of course Yakov put them in the same room. And that's fine! He did want to get to know Yuuri and figure out why he isn't soaring like he  _ should _ . 

What wasn't fine was Yakov implying heavily that they were going to end up fucking. 

Yakov  _ knew _ Victor wasn't quite the lothario gossip rags made him out to be. 

True he didn't do  _ relationships _ . Not even friends with benefits. He has a strict one night stand policy and he didn't even stay the night if he could help it and it never ever happened at his place. 

It was better that way.

Easier.

So no matter how cute Yuuri was he was not going there. 

But he still invited him for dinner. 

The man clearly idolised Victor and dinner would be a good chance to fix that or at least figure out what sort of Victor he needed to be. Also he really wanted to find out about Yuuri's music choices. 

That conviction was tested when Yuuri came out of the bathroom with his hair slicked back from the shower and with just a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Where did you want to go for dinner?” Yuuri asked as he pondered his luggage and therefore missing Victor's gay crisis.

“Hmmm I don't know. Can you recommend anywhere?”

Yuuri seemed to think about it. 

“I know a few places. They'd be fairly casual if that's okay?” He looked back at Victor for reassurance.

“Casual sounds good” 

Yuuri visibly relaxed at that and flashed a unfairly bright smile at Victor before getting dressed  _ right there in front of Victor like the menace to society he was. _

Well Victor would not be swayed. 

___

It was all going well. 

Yuuri was wearing clothes.

Victor was wearing clothes.

They were headed out to dinner where Victor totally intended to tell Yuuri how to fix his skating when an interruption occurred.

And interruption in the form of a tiny blond asshole. Who Victor  _ thought _ was getting in  _ tomorrow _ .

“Where the hell are you two going?” Yuri demanded.

“Yuri! So nice to see you, when did you get in?” Victor asked with forced cheerfulness.

“I got in two hours ago with Nadia and Mila you senile asswipe.” The teen replied so very charmingly with an eye roll that didn't at all make Victor want to give a kick up his backside.

“Now where are you two losers off to?” the teen demanded again.

“To get dinner. Would you like to join us?” Yuuri offered politely.

“NO.” Yuri snapped before taking 5 stomps to the door and turning around, “well!? Where are we going?”

Victor withheld a sigh but accepted his rinkmate tagging along. It would be good if everyone could get along after all. 

They had just reached a restaurant and been seated when Yuuri's phone buzzed.

“Oh! It's Phichit-kun! Do you mind if he joins us?” Yuuri asked after checking his phone. 

Yes.

“No of course not!”

“Thanks!” And somehow that led to Leo and Guang Hong and Mila turning up as well.

Victor found himself surrounded by the younger skaters while Yuuri was sat across from him with Mila on one side probably filling his head with nonsense and Yurio on the other snarling at him.

Surprisingly Yuuri seemed to be handling the teen well. 

And it's not like Victor was jealous or anything. He just hoped for a chance to have an actual  _ conversation _ with the other skater.

Just the two of them.

Yuuri looked over towards Victor, big brown eyes meeting blue. And then he  _ smiled _ .

Katsuki was a fucking menace.

____

Yuuri couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun at a competition. But Mila was really nice and once he got used to Plisetsky he realised the teen was more bark than bite.

The only weird thing was that Victor kept  _ looking _ at him.

All the time.

Yuuri was starting to feel annoyed. 

Maybe he should give Victor something to actually look at.

“Why the fuck does Yakov think someone who had yet to win gold at an international event can teach  _ me _ ?” Yuri groused poking Yuuri hard in the side to get his attention, “I already know ballet”

“I know more than ballet” Yuuri answered mildly.

“That’s right you’re dance major” Mila said brightly.

“Graduate now.” 

“So you know how to waltz and crap. It’s still all boring as fuck.” 

Now the thing is Yuuri normally would have needed a drink to do this but Plisetsky was starting to annoy him and Victor’s constant gaze was getting his competitive nature bubbling to the surface. 

There was a reason Yuuri was in a competitive sport despite his anxiety.

“I think I could show you something that isn’t boring.” he said with a smile.

“Like what?”

Yuuri smiled a shark and turned back to the table.

“Is everyone done?”

The other skaters stopped chattering between themselves and at Victor. Phichit started smiling when he saw the gleam in Yuuri’s eye.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Phichit asked, his own smile predatory.

“Yuri Plisetsky would like to see some non-boring dancing. You got our playlist Phichit?” 

“You know it!” 

The others were confused as Yuuri and Phichit got the bill sorted and shuffled everyone outside to a quiet square.

The two (former) roommates had a quiet exchange and then Phichit took Yuuri’s coat and stood back with the others. Producing some small bluetooth speakers from somewhere he placed them near the others and nodded at Yuuri who took a pose.

The music started up and it was quickly evident that this was  _ not _ classica and therefore not at all like the music most people associated with Yuuril. That opening beat and claps were instantly familiar.

_ This hit, that ice cold _

_ Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold. _

Yuuri danced perfectly in tune with the beat with a mix of hip hop, breakdancing, and more classical moves. 

The Russians watched with open mouths as Yuuri drew a small crowd with his perfectly executed moves including a series of back flips that drew a small scream of excitement from the crowd.

He danced it all with a small smile of satisfaction on his face as his body rolls and hip isolations caused all the skaters who weren’t Phichit to go red.

He finished to a round of applause from the small crowd he’d attracted and he took a few bows before coming over to the other skaters. His face was flushed and he was sweating but he looked jubilant and not at all tired.

“Still think dance is boring Plisetsky?” he asked good naturedly as he accepted his coat from Phichit though he didn’t put it on. 

“Where did you learn  _ that?” _ Yuri demanded, “What routine even was that!?”

“It was part of my final. I incorporated as many different styles of dance as I could. There were a few that I couldn’t fully but my teachers said it was one of the more inventive routines they’d seen in years. Did you like it?” Yuuri asked.

“THAT WAS SO COOL!” Mila shouted as she jumped up and down a bit, “You have to teach me some of that! I want to do a backflip like that!” 

Yuri went very red in the face and couldn’t meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“I  _ guess _ it was cool. I suppose you can teach me since you aren’t completely lame” he said reluctantly. 

“What did you think Victor?” Phichit asked.

“I think Yuuri was beautiful. But don’t get too tired though, we still have a competition coming up” Victor said it with a smile but Yuuri thought he could see disquiet in the back of his eyes. 

Was he mad?

What was going on?

They decided to head back to the hotel room after that and after saying goodbye to the others Victor and Yuuri found themselves in the lift alone. 

“Are you upset with me about something?” Yuuri finally asked.

“Hmm? No. Why do you ask?” Victor replied.

“I don’t know. Just something feels off. But that could be my fault. I often read too much into things” Yuuri twiddled his fingers and avoided looking at Victor.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired and it’s been an exciting day.” they got out of the lift and started walking to their room.

They had reached the door when Victor paused and turned to Yuuri.

“I would like it if we became friends”

Friends with Victor Nikiforov? 

That sounds like both a dream and a curse.

“I’d like that too” 

They shook hands and Victor smiled before letting go and opening the door to the hotel room.

___

“Dude he likes you” Phichit said during warm ups the next morning.

“Well he did say he hoped we'd become friends after we got back to the room last night so I should hope so” Yuuri replied distractedly.

“No Yuuri” Phichit rolled his eyes “I mean he  _ likes _ you likes you”

“What are we? Twelve?”

“Yuuri!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri sang back teasingly, “Come on. You know better than to trust the rumor mill”

“But!”

“But nothing. I've got to go over my step sequence again” Yuuri pushed away and tried to ignore both Phichit's words and Victor's eyes.

That lasted until everyone was warming up while the first skaters took to the ice.

“You can't win with those programs as they are.” 

Yuuri glanced over to Victor who was stretching with a disconsolate expression. 

“I know” and he did know. Which is what really made the comment hurt. 

“Then why did you accept it?” and that was the first time Yuuri had ever heard genuine frustration in the other skaters voice. 

He looked over at Victor who had stopped stretching and was staring at him intently.

“Everyone said it was the best I could do.” And he didn't know why but instead of timid that sentence came out as a quiet challenge.

He looked up at Victor, holding the eye contact as he rested against the wall. Victor stepped in, resting his weight against his forearm on the wall above Yuuri's head as he leaned in.

“Well everyone is wrong. Prove to them that Yakov doesn't choose poor skaters. Prove that I'm right. Prove you can dance on the ice as well as you can dance in the square” Victor's voice was quiet but the intensity of it made Yuuri want to rise to the challenge. 

“I still can't win. We both know my program isn't strong enough this year and it's too late to change things. But if I get on the podium you have to choreograph me a program that will set me up to steal your gold next year.” Yuuri didn't know where this confidence was coming from but he liked it.

Victor grinned.

“I love that kind of thing. You're on”

Then he pulled away and with one last look back at Yuuri he was off to continue his warm up.

Yuuri let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

“He definitely wants to bone you”

“Ugh Phichit shut UP”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Yuuri is riding high on   
> 1\. Winning a bunch of medals on his most successful season so far  
> 2\. being scouted by Yakov  
> 3\. Victor being a creepy weirdo 
> 
> side note: Victor stahp. Victor that's weird. Victor if it was anyone else except Yuuri you'd have a restraining order on you


	5. Victor learns about the "other styles"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note new tags!

Victor was very pleased with his fifth consecutive win. 

He was even more pleased that his motivational speech helped get Yuuri on the podium again. Though Victor was getting tired of seeing him in bronze.

“After party later? Chris offered in between pictures at the photoshoot. Victor glanced at Yuuri.

“What do think? You should celebrate your first bronze.” Victor really wanted Yuuri to come out and not because he wanted to see Yuuri dance again.

Well not  _ just  _ that.

“Can I invite Phichit?” Yuuri asked, “I’m not going back to Detroit after this so I want to spend as much time with him as I can before we have to say goodbye.” 

That was...fine….and no Victor was  _ not _ jealous. 

But he couldn't figure out a time to just talk to the younger skater.

It should have been easy sharing a room but outside of strained small talk he hadn't found a way to connect with Yuuri yet and that bothered him.

He supposed he could play the idol but he didn't want that. If he was to help Yuuri he wanted to be closer but he didn't know what role he should play. 

But at least Yuuri wasn't as blushing star struck as he had been at the Grand Prix final. 

Maybe a successful series of medals had helped. 

___

Yuuri went looking for Phichit for the brief amount of time before the press conference.

He didn't know how long the confidence he had would last honestly. 

He managed not to self sabotage during the free skate because he remembered both Victor's challenge and how fucking annoying he was in the morning.

For some reason humanising Victor was very motivating. So he skated and thought not of elegance or refinement but instead cataloguing the ways Victor was just another gross human rather than a god.

He snored. He was cranky when just woken up. He took forever in the bathroom in the morning. He was weird. He kept playing hot and cold. He kept  _ staring _ at Yuuri like a  _ weirdo _ .

It was  _ fantastic _ .

Yuuri was sure the nerves would hit soon but for now he was going to enjoy himself. 

If he hadn't medaled at all his international events and been signed by Yakov Feltsmen himself he  _ might _ have felt differently. But right now he felt like celebrating. 

“Phichit! After-party with Chris and Victor? You're old enough to drink here legally this time.” Yuuri called upon seeing his friend, all smiles.

Phichit raised his hand for a first bump.

“Woohoo! Party Yuuri time! I am  _ there _ !”

Yuuri grinned as answered the fist bump, he was  _ ready _ to have some fun.

___

Victor was not ready at all.

He wasn’t ready for Yuuri to respond to his challenge by issuing one of his own.

He  _ really  _ wasn’t ready when he disappeared after the banquet with Phichit and turned back up in the room dressed like sex on legs with a open collar on a wine red shirt, and black trousers that hugged him in all the right places.

Also that little Thai shit had obviously done Yuuri’s makeup because that eyeliner was on  _ point _ . He even had his hair slicked back like the absolute  _ bastard _ that he was.

“You coming?” Yuuri asked and Victor almost replied with not yet before he caught himself.

Besides he looked good too and he knew it. The all black outfit was sexy but sophisticated and the rolled up cuffs only helped. 

_ “Two could play at that game Katsuki.” _ he thought smugly as Yuuri swallowed heavily, definitely checking out Victor as he walked past. 

 

Two hours a LOT of shots later and he was no longer so smug.

Yuuri was drunk as hell and half in Victor’s lap and  _ he had no idea what to do about it. _

“Vic~toru! Come dance with me! You should dance with me!” Yuuri whined as he basically straddled Victor.

“I think he needs some convincing Yuuri” Chris the absolute shit added, “How about we make it a bet”

Yuuri seemed to like this idea.

“YEAH! Victuru you  _ love _ bets right? Dance off!!” Yuuri pushed himself up and off and stumbled to the side a bit before finding his balance.

“Chris!” Yuuri said excitedly “We should have a dance off! And if I win Victoru has to dance with me and and be my mentor!”

“I don’t know-” Victor tried to interject some calm but was cut off by Chris.

“What kind of dance off?” Chris asked like he knew a secret that Victor didn’t. 

“POLE DANCING!”

And the last of Victor’s common sense died in a fiery crash.

There  _ were _ poles in the club set up here and there and yes there was currently an unoccupied one near them but- oh sweet baby jesus Yuuri was already shedding his trousers and Victor was  _ weak _ and  _ gay. _

Yuuri walked around the pole a bit waiting for the current song to end and a new one to start off.

As soon as the familiar beats of Lady Gaga’s Bad Romance filled the air Victor knew Chris had lost and that he very very glad the club was dark. 

Yuuri took the harsh beats of the song and turned them into sexy hip thrusts and remarkable splits and changes in grip. It was both extremely sexy and yet somehow flirty and innocent. 

When Yuuri relinquished the pole with a laugh Victor was glad for the breather. Not that Chris wasn’t sexy but it also wasn’t anything Victor (and everyone else) hadn’t seen before.

_ Yuuri  _ was a revelation. 

After Chris finished instead of seeking out the verdict Yuuri climbed back up to join him and  _ holy fuck how is he so strong?  _

This felt unfair to Victor. How  _ dare _ Katsuki go about acting like this while Victor, a known gay, was sitting there minding his own business?

Unacceptable.

A warm body straddled his lap and fingers were running through his hair.

“So Victoru~ who won? Will you be my mentor? Be my mentor Victoru!” and Yuuri suddenly grabbed Victor in a bear hug and Victor’s breathing hitched because what was this feeling?

“Y-yes...you won Yuuri” He managed to get out in an almost steady voice.

“YAY! That means you’ll dance with me!” Yuuri was up again pulling Victor from his chair.

So they danced.

And Victor could not remember the last time he’d had so much fun. Dancing with Yuuri was  _ easy _ and fun. He was even laughing when Yuuri spun him and dipped him! 

How can one man be so much? 

After their dance Phichit stepped in and grabbed Yuuri’s chin and studied him critically.

“You better get him back Victor. He’s about a drink away from passing out somewhere.”

“‘m NOT” Yuuri mumbled still clinging to Victor.

“Yes you are and you know it.” Phichit admonished fondly.

“He’s probably going to puke a lot tomorrow but unfairly once he does that he doesn’t have much of a hangover” Phichit continued to Victor, “Just make sure he has lots of water”

Victor nodded before collecting Yuuri’s trousers and talking him into them. 

It didn’t take long to get back to the hotel but it was difficult with Yuuri clinging to him sleepily and very distractedly. 

Somehow he managed to get Yuuri back out of the majority of his clothing and into his own bed. Though Yuuri did protest that in sleepy Japanese. He didn’t seem like he wanted to let go of Victor but finally did so reluctantly. 

By the time Victor was putting a glass of water on the bedside table Yuuri had fallen asleep. 

Victor didn’t sleep that night.

He stayed up staring at the ceiling with a swirl of emotions he couldn’t quite puzzle out. Inspiration was certainly there but also arousal and confusion and emotions he wasn’t quite sure of. 

But that connection he felt tonight. 

That was special and he was both excited and scared about the future. 

___

The next morning Yuuri woke and almost immediately stumbled to the bathroom to puke up food he hadn’t even eaten yet. 

He cringed a little when Victor knocked on the door asking if he needed anything. It was beyond embarrassing to have his idol hear him doing the technicolor yawn. 

“I’m fine!” he shouted back before another lurch of his stomach had him reaching for the toilet.

By the time he emerged from the bathroom Yuuri was completely humiliated and all the anxiety that had been waiting behind the unnatural confidence was at the forefront again. 

“Yuuri I-” Victor started, “Do you think you could manage breakfast?” Victor asked. Yuuri couldn’t even  _ look _ at Victor. 

God he was so  _ embarrassed _ what idiot goes out and drinks until they black out and then spends the next morning puking when they have a chance to hang out with their idol? He’s such a fuck up!

“No.” Yuuri answered shortly, keeping his attention firmly on his suitcase.

“Oh...well then-”

“I have to get ready for my flight home.” Yuuri interrupted shortly, packing to avoid having to think about what an embarrassment he’d been.

“....oh. Okay. I’m just going to shower then”

“I’m sorry for taking up so much time in bathroom this morning” Yuuri stopped packing to abruptly bow apologetically to Victor.

“...It’s okay just...about last night-” 

Yuuri winced and straightened up. He rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided looking directly at Victor again.

“If it’s all the same to you I’d really like to forget last night. I...have a lot of regrets” 

If Yuuri had bothered to look up at Victor once he would have seen the hurt and betrayal and maybe would have thought to ask a few questions.

But he didn’t so he didn’t.

“If that’s how you want it” Victor’s reply was several degrees colder than he’d been just a few minutes ago and Yuuri winced again but nodded, his face flaming red.

“Fine.” 

Victor all but slammed the door closed and Yuuri sucked in a breath to keep from crying before busying himself with his packing. If he was quick he’d be done and gone before Victor left the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! 
> 
> I promise the angst is this chapter and the next only and it's fairly light angst at that.
> 
> Most of this fic is them being horny oblivious idiots


	6. They're both kind of jerks

It took two weeks for all the paperwork to go through. Two weeks that Yuuri spent reconnecting with his family and friends and figuring out what he would take and wouldn’t to Russia.

After a lot of agonising he decided against taking any of his Victor merch. 

He didn’t know who he’d be living with but they would probably have ties to the rink and therefore able to tell Victor about what a creepy weirdo Yuuri was. 

Not that he didn’t already know. 

Yuuri still wasn’t sure what he did the Night of Regret but knowing him it was probably stupid and creepy and weird. 

Yuuri was determined to avoid Victor as much as he could when he got to the rink. Which shouldn’t be an issue. 

He took a deep breath as he got off the plane. 

Whatever happened it was too late to back out now. 

He gathered his things and Vicchan and looked for the person who was meant to be picking him up. 

“Hello Yuuri”

Fuck.

He knew that voice too well.

Yuuri turned around and found his worst fears (and deepest fantasies) standing in front of him. 

Victor freaking Nikiforov. 

“Hello Victor, I didn’t know you’d be picking me up. I hope it’s not too out of your way” Yuuri fidgeted as Victor gazed at him. You’d think he’d get used to Victor staring at him but this was different then Sochi. 

Then his gaze had been intense and invigorating. This gaze was a bit...empty.

Victor finally sighed.

“Yakov is playing games again. Come on-oh he’s precious!” Yuuri blinked as the cold emptiness seemed to fall away as the living legend dropped to his knees to coo at Vicchan who was wagging his tail so hard his whole back end was wiggling. 

“Oh! Thank you!” 

“What’s his name?” 

Yuuri cringed a little but cleared his throat anyway.

“Um...Vicchan.” he blushed and held the end of Vicchan’s lead a bit tighter.

“That’s such a good name for such a good boy, yes you are! Yes you are!” Vicchan was very happy with his new friend and was trying to cover Victor with kisses. Yuuri found himself staring as Victor laughed in a way he had never heard before...god he was beautiful even when he snorted. 

“Okay,” Victor reluctantly stood up and the cold indifference seemed to fall back around him like a shield, “shall we go?”

“Um...yes.” 

The car ride was tense and Yuuri had no idea where he was but he could tell the neighbourhood was  _ really _ nice. 

“Are you sure I’m staying here?” he asked doubtfully as he got out of the car, looking up at the fancy penthouse. 

“Of course I’m sure” Victor said.

“But it’s so nice! Can I afford it?” Vicchan sensed his worry and pawed gently at his leg and allowed Yuuri to pick him up and hide his face in fur. 

Victor seemed amused by the question.

“I think you’ll find your landlord very accommodating.” Victor laughed like he had just told a joke that Yuuri should understand. So Yuuri forced a little smile and followed Victor to the lift. Victor used a special key for access to the penthouse and then startled Yuuri by handing him a set of keys.

“This one is for the front door, this one is for the mailbox, this one is for the penthouse access and this one is for actual penthouse.” Victor explained, “rubbish collection is on thursday and there is a guide for the recycling above the bins that I’ll show you in a moment. We’ve got fibre and all the state of the art mod cons. I don’t do very creative cooking. Mostly I just make basic diet approved meals though I do like good food. I just hate cooking. Still I’m happy to share what I make and you’re welcome to use whatever you need in the kitchen. If we’re lacking anything you need just let me know.” 

Yuuri stared at him opened mouth.

“Victor,” he asked, licking his lips nervously and with a mouth that felt incredibly dry suddenly, “Um...am I living with you?” 

Victor stared at him as the lift finished it’s journey and then facepalmed hard. 

“I’m going to fucking kill Yakov one of these days.” Victor mumbled as he led the way out of the lift, “This is revenge isn’t it? That sly old-” Victor reverted to mumbled Russian as he unlocked the door. 

“I’m sorry?” Yuuri wanted to continue to try and figure out who Victor was mad at when Vicchan started barking and wiggling so hard Yuuri had to put him down. 

He immediately shot into the apartment.

“Vicchan!” Yuuri followed, almost shoving Victor over and before Yuuri could apologise for that he was knocked over by a brown heavy thing.

He blinked and found himself face to face with a bigger version of Vicchan.

“Makkachin?” he found himself getting covered in doggy kisses and laughed joyously, reaching up to scratch Makkachin behind the ears. Then Vicchan was there barking and jumping about and Makkachin got off Yuuri to run in circles with the much smaller dog. 

If they could have talked both dogs would clearly have been yelling “Friend? FRIEND!” 

“It’s good to see they get along.” Victor said as he offered Yuuri a hand up. Yuuri smiled back as he accepted the hand.

“If Vicchan approves I think this will work out just fine.” 

That got Victor’s mouth to quirk up in a little smile.

“And if Vicchan hadn’t?” he asked as he helped Yuuri get his bags inside.

“Oh I would have been looking for a place that met his high standards. Don’t you know doggy approval is the  _ most _ important?” Yuuri replied with mock pearl clutching shock.

And Victor  _ laughed _ and smiled and his gaze was not cold or intense but Yuuri didn’t know what it was.

“Yeah I do.” 

Victor then gave Yuuri the tour and showed him his room. He apologised for it for being small but it was bigger than any room he had in Detroit by miles. 

Yuuri took a shower and ate some food and fell back on his bed with his tired out puppy sleeping near him. 

Victor was surprisingly relaxed. His only firm rules was not to be mean to the dogs (like Yuuri would  _ ever) _ and not to bring dates to the flat. 

That last wasn’t something Victor had to be concerned about but Yuuri just nodded when Victor said it.

But things seemed good. Victor had even said he’d have the choreography for a short program for Yuuri soon!

Yuuri could see himself happy living here.

__

A month later Yuuri wasn’t sure he could live there much longer.

A month of Victor’s constant fucking criticism. 

Yuuri would go to eat something and Victor  _ had _ to make a comment about if it was on Yuuri’s approved diet. 

And during practice it was always “Your free leg is sloppy” or “why are you flubbing your jump? Let me show you again” acting like he was Yuuri’s  _ coach _ . And it was all criticism. 

Okay so it wasn’t really, he could be encouraging to complimentary but it  _ felt _ like it was all criticism.

“Yuuri you only ran half your usual. You need to make it up” 

“Yuuri you got the recycling wrong again”

“Yuuri you need to do more stretching”

“Yuuri this music sucks. Look at more options” 

“Yuuri choose your own music for your free or don’t skate” 

“Yuuri you can’t choose your own image.”

At least the last one hadn’t been just him. Yuri Plisetsky had thrown a fit when he found out Victor was choreographing for Yuuri. Something about a promise between the two of them. 

Yuuri didn’t really know. 

So Victor was doing a short program for both of them.

And when Victor wasn’t criticising he was flirting? Maybe? Only when Yuuri fled from it because come  _ on  _ Victor got even more weird. He kept putting on different masks and smiles like it wasn’t obvious he was doing it and it was getting irritating to say the least.

“Eros and Agape” Victor explained with a sharp smile, “and this is how I’ll assign them. Plisetsky you get Agape and Katsuki you get Eros!” 

__

“Yeah I’m pretty sure he hates me” Yuuri confessed to Phichit that night via discord video chat.

“What? No he doesn’t! Why would you think that?” Phichit scoffed as he lifted Goldie and placed her on his shoulder.

“Well, 1. He keeps hiding behind different masks. Like I wouldn’t notice that he treats me different from the others. 2. He’s hyper critical of everything I do. Like he’s almost as bad as Yakov” 

“But you said you actually liked Yakov being critical?” Phichit asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Because he’s my  _ coach _ Victor is a rinkmate. You’d be upset if I had talked to you like a coach back in Detroit”

Phichit gave a non committal hum.

“And now he’s choreographed this...this... _ thing  _ about eros and it’s like, about a playboy who seduces the most beautiful woman in town and...why are you laughing?” 

Laughing was an understatement. Phichit had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.

“Oh my god! Don’t you get it? He’s choreographed you a short program about sex because he got turned on watching you pole dance! Oh my stomach!” 

Yuuri’s blood turned to ice.

“Phichit” he managed to ask evenly, “What pole dancing?” 

The tone of his voice must have gotten through to Phichit who immediately sobered, he turned pale when he realised Yuuri really didn't know.

“Oh god. I didn’t- I knew you were really drunk but I didn’t know you were blackout drunk!” 

“Phichit  _ what happened” _

“I- it’s probably better if I show you. Don’t worry!” Phichit added as he tapped away on his phone, “Chris and I made a pact to keep all the photos to those who had been there. No internet!” 

Yuuri’s phone beeped and he opened it with trepidation. 

His hand flew to his mouth and he felt like he might be sick as the first picture of him half naked and wrapped around a pole flashed up. 

“Yuuri it’s really not that ba-” 

“I have to go” Yuuri disconnected and sat staring at the screen in shock for a good long time. 

He wasn’t sure what he was feeling at first as he ignored Phichit’s many messages. But slowly it dawned at him that what he was feeling was anger.

A lot of anger.

Yuuri stood up and clutching his phone tightly he ignored Vicchan’s whining and stormed out to the living room where Victor was reading a book.

“Am I a joke to you?” he demanded, causing Victor to look at him with a frown.

“No? I- what?” 

“Am I a joke to you? I come here and you’re constantly being distant and hot and cold and the constant criticism and I thought maybe he just doesn’t like me and I could deal with that. As much as it hurts I could deal with that. I’m  _ used _ to people not liking me. But then I find out that you’re using a night where I was drunk and humiliated myself and can’t even  _ remember _ against me to choreograph a story about a playboy as what? Revenge? Because I embarrassed you? Are you setting me up to fail on purpose?! Because you hate me that much!? Is this your way of telling me you don’t think I deserve to be here? Because I KNOW I don’t deserve to be here and I DON’T need you reminding me!” Yuuri’s voice rose steadily a he berated Victor, he was probably red and blotchy in the face and he knew he had tears running down his cheeks.

“What? I- you don’t remember? But- and- What do I do?” Victor had gotten to his feet at some point during Yuuri’s rant and looked bewildered. Both dogs were whining now, curled up together. 

“You know what? Do whatever you want! That’s what you do anyway isn’t it?” Yuuri stormed past Victor towards the front door, grabbing his keys as he went. 

“Where are you going?”

“OUT.” Yuuri slammed the door shut behind him. His anger carried him all the way to the ground floor, out the front doors of the building and all the way to the park twenty minutes away. 

By the time he got there his anger had cooled and he was left confused and regretful and ashamed of what had happened.

He needed advice but he didn’t know what to do.

He couldn’t call Phichit, he was still kind of angry with him too, and he really couldn’t call his friends and family from back home.

Anyone from the rink here would probably take Victor’s side. 

But there was one number he could call.

Yakov had made him see a therapist. He’d seen her three times so far and she was nice enough and she’d given him a card with a number he could use to call her during emergencies. 

It was  _ meant _ more for competitions but well...Yuuri didn’t know who else to call. 

He sat on the nearest bench and dialed.

“Hello?” 

“Um, Doctor Orlovis it’s Yuuri Katsuki and I’m...I don’t know what to do” he whispered.

“Okay it’s okay Yuuri. Can you tell me what happened?” she asked.

So he told her. He told her about how Victor had been so kind and supportive in Tokyo and now was being hot and cold and overly critical. How it made him feel. How betrayed he felt finding about the afterparty and that Victor had used it in choreography meant for Yuuri. That he was sure it was done to make fun of him.

She listened without interruption.

“Okay. I can see your side of things. But every story has two sides. Did you give Victor a chance to give his?” she asked.

“I-” Yuuri was going to say he had but of course he hadn’t. He had just yelled at him and then left in a huff.

“I see. Any relationship, from romantic to that of work colleagues requires communication. And that communication is a two way street. Try to discussing things with Victor calmly. Listen to his side and then decide if this is something you two can work though.” 

Yuuri made a face because it was good advice but it required compromise and eating a fair bit of crow and he hated doing either but...even if he ended up moving out he still needed to find a way to be in the same place as Victor in a civil manner. 

“I’ll try. Thank you Doctor Orlovis” 

“Not a problem Yuuri. We’ll have a full discussion about this at our next appointment” 

He hung up and took a deep breath.

He needed to go back and apologise and let Victor have his say, but finding the motivation to do so was difficult.

He was almost done convincing himself when a familiar yipping started up. Startled he turned in time to see Vicchan pulling on his lead with Victor coming up behind. When Victor met his eyes he let go of Vicchan’s lead letting the little poodle race to his owner. 

Yuuri had gathered his whining dog into his arms and was making calming sounds by the time Victor reached him.

“I...he was worried.” Victor said by way of explanation and then in smaller voice “ _ I _ was worried.”

“I'm...I'm sorry I shouldn't have- I should have- I mean-” Yuuri took a deep breath as Vicchan licked his cheeks and gave a little whine, “I mean I'm sorry and I'm ready to hear your side” 

Victor relaxed a little bit.

“Okay. Let's go back.” 

They walked back to the flat in silence. 

Once inside Vicchan wanted to be put down, his tail wagging again, and he immediately went to Makkachin as if to reassure his friend. 

Victor wordlessly went to the kitchen and came back to the entrance carrying a bottle of vodka and two glasses.

“Come, sit.” He offered, gesturing with his head to the living room, “I will explain”

Yuuri sat on the couch, his body tense and a bit curled in on itself. Victor hooked an ottoman with his ankle and pulled it over to the other side of the coffee table. He sat down, placed the glasses down and poured a generous amount of vodka to each glass in one fluid motion. 

He held out a glass to Yuuri who blinked but accepted the drink with a flush to his cheeks. Victor leaned back a bit and took a drink, his expression troubled.

“I was the one who asked Yakov to take you on.”

Yuuri was not expecting that! 

All he could do was stare at Victor in shock.

“I’ve been a fan of you for years. I could see you had the potential to be the  _ best _ . Better even than me. But something was holding you back and it irked me that you never lived up to that potential. I figured Yakov would have what you needed. I know what the rumors say and I won’t lie and say I didn’t find you attractive. I did and do, but I was never after you that way. My goal was your career, not the inside of your pants.” Victor swirled the vodka around a little bit before taking another drink, “I finally convinced Yakov to take a serious look at you after the GPF. I don’t know if he saw what I saw or not but he agreed you were skilled and saw enough potential to take you on. Then...Tokyo.” Victor grimaced and Yuuri was suddenly grateful for the drink in his hand. He took a sip and was grateful for the burn.

“Tokyo...I may have had tunnel vision about you. I just wanted you to see that you could win. When you danced for Yura I thought you had found that drive and I wanted to see it more. I could tell you looked up to me, there were hints in your skating, but I couldn’t figure out what you wanted me to be to you or how to connect with you. Then…” Victor put down his drink and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands in front of his mouth like he was about to pray.

“I...I didn’t know you didn’t remember the after party. I admit to being petty about the eros program but for the record!” Victor paused to meet Yuuri’s eyes, “I assigned you that because I’m convinced you could pull it off and it would surprise the hell out of the audience.” He nodded as if to say ‘yes you believe me right?’ so Yuuri nodded slowly. Victor nodded once more slightly more decisively.

“I...I felt a connection between us that night, when we danced, and the next morning you said you wanted to forget it all. That...hurt...but I figured I could still be your mentor like you asked that night. The problem was I didn’t know how to be and whenever I tried to close the distance you’d run away”

“I...I asked for what?” 

Victor grimaced again.

“See? I’m still forgetting that you don’t know. Your ‘prize’ for your dance off with Chris was a dance with me and for me to be your mentor, and of course you won.” Victor smiled but Yuuri groaned and covered his face with his free hand. 

“God I’m so sorry” 

“Don’t be, didn’t I just say I had fun that night?” 

“Still…”

They sat in awkward silence, Yuuri dropped his hand but still wouldn’t make eye contact. Instead playing with his glass. 

“I...I don’t really know how to be friends with someone.” Victor confessed in the soft lamplight of their apartment, “I know how to be a friendly rival, and encouraging rinkmate but I don't  know how to be an actual friend but I wanted to be your friend. I’ve been trying to figure out what you wanted me to be to you. A father figure? A coach? A brother? A lover? How should I behave? I’ll be what you need to me to be.”

Yuuri shook his head.

“I don’t want you to  _ pretend  _ to be anything. Just be Victor. Victor is good enough for me. I...I don’t really know how to be friends with anyone either. My friendships have all be flukes based around skating, people forced to spend time with me or have pushed their way in. But I want to be your friend too.” Yuuri put down his glass and leaned forward to grasp Victor’s hands, “I’m sorry if I ignored you, I was trying to stop you seeing my shortcomings, my weaknesses. I’ll also try to give you the chance to have your say before running away again.” 

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hands and leaned in a little more. 

“You aren’t weak Yuuri. No one else thinks that either.” Victor whispered between them.

For a moment Yuuri thought about kissing Victor but this thing between them was too fragile and Victor had made it clear that's not what he wanted. So he let go of Victor’s hands and sat back instead, taking a sip of his vodka. 

“I think...now that I know you just really believe in my abilities. Like more than I do” Yuuri began slowly, “I'm okay with you giving me advice on my skating, because I  _ do  _ appreciate it. Just...not at home? Can we just be Victor and Yuuri at home?” 

Victor smiled, sitting up straight and holding up his glass.

“Sounds good to me”

They clinked glasses and something settled in Yuuri's heart. He realised that even with all the issues they’d had in the last month or so he wanted to keep Victor close.

He was greedy.

He was stubborn.

And he knew who he was skating for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakov is absolutely getting revenge. 
> 
> Next chapter title: They accidentally start dating


	7. They Accidentally Start Dating

“So you’re dating?” Mila asked as she eyed Victor draped over Yuuri at practice a few weeks later.

The two of them were discussing Eros, Yuuri seemed to have found a new inspiration and Victor was heaping praise in between tearing his quad salchow apart. 

The two turned with raised eyebrows at Mila’s question.

“No?” Yuuri replied glancing quizzically at Victor who returned his expression with a shrug. 

“We’re just friends” Victor added.

“Uh huh.”

Yuuri turned back to the ice where Yurio was running through Agape again. Victor guessed he didn’t know how to take Mila’s teasing so he was ignoring it.

“Yurio still isn’t getting Agape is he?” Yuuri said finally.

Victor hummed as he observed the teen. Technically he was brilliant but Yuuri was right.

“There is something missing. He’s too greedy and it shows.” Victor replied as he cuddled Yuuri. 

He had started doing that after their fight and reconciliation. 

It hadn’t been planned. He just needed comfort after what had happened and with the vodka they had gotten tipsy and shared stories into the night and drifted closer until Victor draped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

And Yuuri didn’t reject it.

Since then it had almost been a test. He wanted to know how far he could go before Yuuri said no. Also Yuuri was soft and nice smelling and holding him felt good.

“If I was back home I’d take him to a temple or something” Yuuri suggested breaking Victor out of his musing.

“Hmmm, we could try a cathedral. It might help him understand the piece.” and suddenly Victor was filled with an intense desire to take Yuuri to all the prettiest places in St. Petersburg. 

“That sounds like a nice idea, but I have no idea where to go.” 

“Leave it to me” 

Mila watched them with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you sure you’re not dating?” 

__

“Why are you dragging me to a fucking church?” Yuri complained loudly as he dragged his feet behind Yuuri and Victor as they approached the Church of the Saviour of the Blood.

“Because your sense of Agape is missing and this seems like a good place to start.” Victor explained, “You have the edge over Yuuri technically but he has the edge with performance. Because he shows his feelings. That’s what you need to do.”

Yuri grumbled but just shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Victor found himself watching Yuuri’s face as they stepped over the threshold and was deeply satisfied by the look of awe on his face. 

They started walking around slowly, Yuri dragging his feet behind the two of them. 

“How does it compare with your temples back home?” Victor asked, curiosity overcoming the solemn moment they were having. Almost without thinking about it he reached out to entwine his fingers with Yuuri’s. He was gratified when Yuuri accepted the gesture and squeezed his hand affectionately. 

“It’s different, but familiar.” Yuuri replied quietly, his eyes on a stained glass window, “Temples in Japan are...different. But I think...I think that places where people have gathered together for years with feelings of devotion feel at least a little the same no matter where you are.” 

Yuri grudgingly moved to stand next to them. 

“Can you two be less gross when I’m around?” he grumbled.

Yuuri gave him a curious glance but shrugged and went back to his contemplation.

There was a long silence as they just soaked in the atmosphere.

“I feel this at ice rinks sometimes.” Yuuri voiced gently into the quiet. “Especially at 3am when the lights are low and I’m tracing figures in the ice. It feels like worship. Like devotion. Like I’m finally at peace with the world.” 

Victor found himself caught up in the way Yuuri’s eyes sparkled and the small smile on his lips.

“Have you ever felt that way Yuri? Do you have a person or a place that makes you feel at peace?” Yuuri asked, not looking at the teen.

Yuri was quiet.

“When I’m cooking” the teen admitted finally, “It reminds me of my grandfather” 

Yuuri smiled.

“I understand that. My father taught me to cook and I’m reminded of him whenever I’m making anything in the kitchen. What’s your favourite food?”

“...Pirozhki” Yuri finally muttered, the kitten was surprisingly subdued. 

“I haven’t tried that yet! But I bet it’s delicious” Yuuri turned to the teen. “Are you ready to go?” 

Yuri stared at the window a bit longer, lost in thought and surprisingly vulnerable looking.

“I think....I’m ready to move on”

This time they let Yurio take the lead. The teen was obviously working through something so they hung back, still holding hands. 

“What’s your favourite food?” Victor asked finally as they neared the entrance again, he felt a deep desire to know everything about Yuuri.

“Katsudon” Yuuri looked wistful, “It’s a pork cutlet bowl with fried pork and egg and rice and it’s like a billion calories so I can only eat it when I win”

“Why’s that?” it seemed harsh to Victor but Yuuri laughed a bit bitterly.

“I gain weight way too easily. It’s hard for me to stay in shape. That’s why I’ve only had the strict diet approved meals from the nutritionist. No matter how tasteless.” and Yuuri looked just  _ so sad _ and Victor couldn’t help but feel that it’s unfair. 

(There was also perhaps a bit of fear that if Yuuri hates St. Petersburg he’ll leave)

They found themselves back at the front doors of the Cathedral.

“I’m going to text Yakov for a ride.” Yuri informed them, “I want to go by the grocery store before going home” 

“We’ll wait with you” Yuuri immediately offered. 

“I’m not a baby Pig” Yuri immediately spat true to his usual form. To Victor’s surprise Yuuri just smiled tolerantly. 

“I know you aren’t, but we’ll still wait.”

And Victor was unaccountably proud of Yuuri. He knew it wasn’t easy for Yuuri to be open and friendly like this, especially to someone who is so supposedly hostile.

Really after all Victor put him through and his putting up with the kitten Yuuri deserved a treat.

“I'm going to make a quick call,” Victor said quickly as an idea occurred to him. He let go of Yuuri’s hand reluctantly and stepped a little away as they walked down the front steps. 

The idea that Yuuri hadn't tried any delicious food in St. Petersburg bothered him and he knew of only one way to fix it. 

He dialed the familiar number.

_ “Hello? This is Victor...yes! Yes Lena I know I haven't been by in awhile. Do you have a table for tonight?”  _ Victor asked in Russian,  _ “You do? 7pm is great!...How many? Hold on.”  _ Victor put the phone against his shoulder.

_ “Yuri, do you want to eat with us?”  _ He asked quickly.

_ “Fuck no” _

Victor put the phone back to his ear.

_ “Just for two please. Thank you….see you later Lena”  _ Victor hung up 

“It’s gross third wheeling you like this” Yuri muttered as he texted quickly.

“You're not?” Yuuri and Victor shared a confused glance and Yurio rounded on them.

“Are you fucking serious?!” The teen hissed, “You're all over each other all the fucking time! Stop trying to pretend you're not dating! Everyone knows!”

“But we're really not. We're just friends.” Victor replied.

Yuri stared at them before facepalming hard.

“Oh my god. You're both stupider then I imagined.” 

“Yura that's a bit rude!” Victor laughed before ruffling Yuri's hair.

“Fuck off old man!” Yuri batted at his hand like a cat at a toy.

“Leave Yuri alone Victor.” Yuuri replied with a roll of his eyes, “I really don't get why everyone keeps asking if we're dating. Are Russians not affectionate with their friends? I mean I always got hugged by Phichit?”

“Nah I really don't get it either” Victor replied as he walked back over to Yuuri. Yuuri looked a bit cold so Victor moved to hug him from behind, his chin hooked over Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri just sighed and leaned back into him, his arms coming to hug Victor's. 

Yurio swore creatively and stomped a bit down the street shouting about how he didn't know them.

Yuuri shook slightly with repressed laughter and Victor just smiled and held him closer.

“Teenagers” he muttered as he nuzzled Yuuri's hair.

_

“So you're going on a date.” 

“It's not a date Phichit! Stop! He's just taking me to his favourite restaurant. It's a casual place that serves apparently really good proper Russian food.” Yuuri was digging through his wardrobe for something appropriate to wear while going out to eat with Victor.

Phichit's sigh was loud and staticy over the video chat 

“Okay if you're not dating why are you letting him hang all over you?” Phichit asked.

“Because we're friends! Also how do you even know that?” Yuuri asked holding up a green shirt for the camera. Phichit shook his head and Yuuri threw it over his shoulder.

'It's called Instagram Yuuri. Baby Yuri was complaining on it about you and Victor being 'gross’ and attached a picture of him hugging you from behind. You were even holding his hand! No not that one. Where are your booty jeans?” Phichit answered, his head resting on his hand. 

“I don't kno- ah! Found them! And you used to hug me.” Yuuri put the jeans to one side “How about my dark blue sweater?”

“That with a white tee-shirt under it would be perfect. And yeah I used to hug you and you hated it. Though not as badly as when Lisa hugged you. Why is Victor different?”

At that Yuuri paused. Why was Victor different? Maybe it was the fact that Victor was his idol, or maybe it was his unwavering belief that Yuuri could be the best. That made him feel..special.

But Victor also made him feel safe. 

He snorted when he laughed honestly. 

He talked to Makkachin but he also spoke “for” Makkachin in a silly voice. 

He gave Yuuri space but also pushed him to be his best. He was so interested in Yuuri and he never looked down on him. 

Victor was... special.

“I'm not sure, but I know he's the first person I want to hold onto.” Yuuri finally said.

Phichit sighed again.

“Yuuri I love you but you're an idiot.” 

“Why?” Yuuri asked, finally looking at Phichit properly.

“Yuuri you just called me in a panic about what you were going to wear on this not date of yours.”

“Well I don't want to embarrass him!” Yuuri protested.

“You're absolutely hopeless.”

“I really don’t get why everyone is going on about this. Yuuri turned his laptop around to change quickly.

“Of course you don’t.” Phichit’s voice was fond still though.

Yuuri rolled his eyes but turned the laptop back around.

“How do I look?” He stood back with his arms out.

“Hmmm...roll up the sleeves a bit and slick your hair back and you’ll be golden.” 

“Thanks Phichit” 

“That’s what best friends are for! Have fun on your date!”

“It’s not a date!”

__

“The lilac or the pink?” Victor asked holding up sweaters to the camera.

“Lilac. I must say I was surprised by your call. I hadn’t anticipated my long time rival asking for dating advice.” Chris answered, his voice endlessly amused. 

“It’s not a date! We’re just friends” Victor answered automatically as he searched for a pair of well tailored jeans. 

“...Riiight. Why are you so stressed about your clothes then?”

“Because I want him to be happy? I don’t know it’s just important.” Victor ran a hand through his hair, pushing his fringe back. Calling Chris had been a spontaneous idea borne of panic. Victor hadn’t lied about not really having friends but he didn’t know who else to call. Georgi would probably have been first choice but he was having issues with that Anya girl.

Mila was too dangerous to call and Yuri would murder him dead. 

Hence Chris.

Though he seemed pleased so maybe Victor should call him more often.

“Okay darling I’ll help you. First off Yuuri likes you best in purple. He likes your sleeves rolled up and when he’s sad he’ll spray the cologne you use on a pillow and hug it until he feels better.” Chris replied calmly as he stroked his cat.

Victor’s brain short circuited.

“I- he what? How do you even know?” 

Chris smiled a bit smugly.

“It’s an open secret that he’s your number 1 fan. I’ve been hmmm...friendly...with Yuuri since Juniors. When he found out what your preferred cologne was he immediately bought a bottle but he’s too shy to wear it. He’s always been quiet and reserved but the quickest way to get him to open up was to talk about you.” Chris explained.

“Have you….you know?” it was a reasonable question because this  _ was _ Chris after all.

“No we haven’t fucked. Not for lack of trying on my part. I mean, you’ve seen his ass right? As I said he’s a shy boy” Chris seemed very amused, “Why does it matter?” 

“It doesn’t” it did but Victor didn’t understand why it did. 

Chris’ phone beeped and he picked it up and chuckled at whatever was on the screen.

“Whatever happens you two deserve each other.”

“What?” 

“Nevermind darling! Enjoy your date! Call me afterwards and tell me everything!” 

“It’s not a date!” 

__

It felt a  _ bit _ like a date. 

Yuuri had been nervous when he stepped out of his room to join Victor in the living room but he had immediately blushed because Victor was wearing that light purple sweater of his that just looked so damn good on him  _ with the sleeves rolled up.  _ That should be against the law. And he was wearing his cologne which Yuuri sometimes sprayed on a pillow to hug when he was sad and totally not ever when he was jerking off. 

The point was it felt like a personal attack.

The only thing about it that made him feel better was the fact that he could feel Victor’s eyes on his ass as he exited the flat first.

Not that he wore those jeans for that exact reason or anything! He just was aware of his biggest assets and he just wanted Victor to be aware as well.

That’s all. 

Really. 

Victor also seemed nervous which was unusual. 

He also opened Yuuri’s door for him both for him to get into the car and he hurried to get around the car to open the car for Yuuri when they parked. 

The restaurant they ended up was a little hole in the wall up an side street. The interior was warm and cosy feeling and an older woman came fluttering up to them with a big smile.

She spoke warmly to Victor in Russian, pinching his cheeks which made him blush. Yuuri only caught a word or two, his tiny bit of Russian not at all able to keep up with her fast pace. He did catch that she called Victor Vitya, which seemed to be a thing most of the Russians did.

He was just pondering that fact when she turned to him. She continued to talk fondly, even if it was directed at him. She pinched his cheeks then his side and said something that sounded like a complaint and started to berate Victor.

He responded to her but Victor kept getting pinker and pinker as she spoke.  

“Yuuri may I introduce the proprietor of this fine establishment Yelena, she runs the front of house and her wife Natalia is the chef.” Victor finally said in English. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Yuuri bowed politely as he replied. Victor quickly translated and Yelena cooed and when Yuuri straightened up she pinched his cheek again. She spoke in fast Russia and Yuuri looked at Victor with something close to panic.

“She said you can call her Lena and she and Natasha will give you a feast. She also called you adorable a lot.” Victor explained with a smile. 

“Oh! Um thank you!” Yuuri replied a bit flustered and forgetting what little Russian he knew.

She patted Yuuri’s cheek and then lifted up on tiptoes to kiss Victor’s cheek before leading them to a little table in the back. 

She then asked what appeared to be a question.

“She wants to know what you’d like to drink” Victor translated.

“Oh! Um...I don’t know what they have but just something non-alcoholic.” 

Victor relayed this to Lena who smiled and nodded before puttering off.

“She seems nice” Yuuri said once they were alone. Victor nodded with a fond smile.

“She and her wife are fantastic. I’ve been coming here since I was 17. I was living by myself for the first time and you know I hate to cook and I was missing good proper homemade food when I stumbled in here. Lena and Natasha immediately fussed over me like I was their son. It’s a good feeling.” Victor was smiling still and his cheeks were still pink.

It was cute.

“I think it’s really sweet. Thank you for bringing me here Victor. It actually reminds me a bit of my parents Onsen. My dad’s the chef and my mom is the front of house and she tends to mother the regulars just like Lena does” Yuuri felt a pang of homesickness but it quickly passed.

“It sounds great! I think I’d like to visit sometime”

Victor in the house he grew up.

Just the thought of it shot a spark of pure want through his body that surprised Yuuri with its intensity. 

“Next time we’re both in Japan we could make a short trip to visit?” Yuuri offered which surprised him again. He hadn’t visited for five whole years before the few weeks while waiting for his visas to sort themselves out.

“I’d love that!”

They kept chatting even as Lena brought their drinks and disappeared again. Victor was very curious about his childhood in Japan and Yuuri found himself relaxing as he told him stories about growing up in an onsen and how he started ice skating.

“Minako-sensei has always liked to meddle in my life. She decided I was too much of a workaholic recluse. She kept pushing me to take up other hobbies on top of dance. The piano she pushed so I would have something to practice on rest days to stop me over doing it. Ice skating was because she wanted me to make friends.” Yuuri blushed heavily, he hadn’t meant to share that much.

Victor hummed in acknowledgement. 

“It’s difficult when you work as hard as we do, and you put in even more hours than I do. I kind of wish I had had someone who pushed me to make friends when I was young.” Victor rested his chin on his hand and his eyes went unfocused as if he was looking into the past, a small frown on his lips.

“At least you’re good at being friendly. You’re so nice to fans and at least appear outgoing. I’m so anxious about talking to strangers that I come across as an asshole” Yuuri pointed out gently, reaching out to put his hand over the one of Victor’s that rested on the table. Victor focused in on him and smiled softly, moving his hand so they could lace their fingers together. 

“You really do come across as an asshole at times”

“Hey!” Yuuri laughed, “I was trying to be nice!” 

Victor chuckled with him. The laughter eventually trailed off into a comfortable silence, their hands still grasped together.

The silence was eventually broken by the arrival of Lena with a platter of food. They broke their grip and sat back as little plates filled with gorgeous smelling food were put on the table until it was all but covered in food. 

Victor asked what appeared to be a question and Lena replied before patting his head and walking off again.

“This is so much food…” Yuuri whispered gazing at it all with wide eyes.

“Apparently Natasha took the fact that you haven’t had proper Russian food personally and decided to make you a small portion of everything on the menu so you could try a lot of it.” Victor explained, clearly amused by Yuuri’s wide eyed expression.

“Wow….”

Yuuri couldn’t hope to keep up with the names of what he tried though Victor certainly tried to teach him but it was good he knew that. 

He let out a small moan at a particularly delicious bite of food. Victor watched him with curiously pink cheeks. 

“Try this” Victor held out a forkful of something and without thinking about it Yuuri accepted the bite from the fork and then closed his eyes and made a blissful sound as his whole body relaxed with happiness. 

“So good” he half moaned as he sat back. He opened his eyes to find Victor watching him with very pink cheeks, wide blue eyes and lips barely parted. 

Suddenly he felt self conscious and looked away to try something else, his cheeks burning brightly.  

“So why did you really cut your hair?” Yuuri asked trying to take the focus off himself. Victor shook himself slightly and smiled.

“I decided I would look good with a fringe and only after I cut it myself I discovered I really really didn’t.” He grinned when Yuuri spluttered a laugh.

“Really?” 

“On my life! I even have a picture somewhere. I took to remind myself to never try a fringe again.” 

Yuuri laughed and the tension released.

So yeah it wasn’t a date but it felt a bit like one.

__

Victor was no longer sure he hadn’t asked Yuuri on a date.

He had expected Lena to tease him. He had never brought boyfriends or dates here because it was his safe place but he wanted to bring Yuuri here. 

And of course Lena had decided they were dating. He was really grateful that Yuuri couldn’t follow her comments. He was also grateful that Yuuri liked their food. 

But he wasn’t sure what to do with the sounds that weren’t quite sexual but were damn close. Yuuri relaxed, his face beaming happiness as he tried the food and the small sounds of joy were...suggestive. But maybe only to Victor? He didn’t know anymore but he did know he made a huge mistake by feeding Yuuri that one time.

He was glad the table cloth hid his lap.

But thankfully Yuuri had broken the tension and they were able to get the conversation back on track.

Too soon they were stuffed and heading back to the apartment. 

“Why does everyone call you Vitya?” Yuuri asked suddenly. 

“Oh that? It’s a Russian thing. People are rarely called by their given name, it’s most usual for friends and stuff to call you a diminutive and there are like a hundred per name. I’m usually Vitya.” Victor explained.

“Oh...would you like me to call you that?” Yuuri asked.

And Victor immediately felt a no bubble up but he kept it down and tried to figure out why he felt that way.

“...No…” he said eventually, “I like how you say my name as it is. It has a little Japanese flair and softer vowels. It’s pretty and it’s unique. No one says my name the way you do. So I would like it if that didn’t change?” he glanced over to see Yuuri give a small smile and nod.

“I feel the same. You stretch out the vowels in my name to make it different from Yuri and it feels...I don’t know...special. It makes me feel special.” Yuuri blushed deeply and looked out the window like he didn’t mean to say that last bit.

“You are special” Victor said quietly in response. Yuuri gave him a look but didn’t reply. 

They were quiet all the way back up to the apartment. 

They stopped in the dark hallway both of them looking at the other, clearly unsure of what to do.

Finally Victor reached up to cradle Yuuri’s face in his hands. Yuuri’s breath catched as he looked up at Victor with those big brown eyes. 

Victor leaned forward and left a lingering kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. 

It should have felt platonic. It was  _ meant _ to be platonic.

But it didn’t feel that way.

They stood there for a long moment, Victor’s thumbs gently caressing Yuuri’s cheeks.

Finally Victor let his hands fall.

“Goodnight Yuuri.” 

“Goodnight” 

Victor turned and walked into his room and closed the door behind him, leaning up against it he covered his mouth with his hand and fished his phone out of his pocket to text Chris.

Unbeknownst to him across the hall Yuuri was mirroring him as he texted Phichit.

Both texts were exactly the same

>>>It may have been a date? But I’m not sure if he likes me that way?

Phichit and Chris shared the screen grabs in the group chat and Mila formally started the betting pool of when the two idiots would actually realise they were already a couple. 


	8. Thy Finally Fuck but Still Can't Get Their Shit Together

It began right after Yuuri arrived in Russia.

It was early.

A good hour before anyone else arrived. Yuuri had asked for alone time and Yakov had given him a window before regular practice started up. Yuri must have got that info from him. Which explained his presence.

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked as he finally took to the ice and skated up to him.

He’d been watching Yuuri intently for the last 5 minutes so the question wasn’t a shock.

“Figures. My first instructor thought it would help my nerves. So I always do them at the start and end of my practices. I kept it up because it gave me an edge in my skating” he explained as he shifted his weight to his other skate.

“Why?” 

Yuuri smirked a bit.

“Why do you think my spins and step sequences are better than yours? Figures teach you edge control and patience.” Yuuri explained.

Yuri scowled but sort of followed Yuuri’s movements around the rink as he struggled with himself. 

“Teach me!” Yuri finally blurted out, “I mean it’s not fair for you to have an advantage”

Yuuri pretended to think about it.

“Only if you teach me the quad salchow.”

“I thought the old man was teaching you jumps” Yuri scowled but underneath it it wasn't hard to see he was pleased.

“Yeah he is but your salchow is better” 

“Damn right it is!” 

It became a ritual after that. Yuuri would spend half an hour teaching Yuri figures and half an hour learning the salchow from Yuri. 

They had gotten a comfortable rhythm after that. They didn’t talk a lot and what was said was mostly Yuri being prickly but it was oddly comforting. 

But it was still a surprise when Yuri brought up the not date with Victor the day after it happened.

“So are you actually dating the idiot?” Yuri asked as they ran through a figure together.

“I-” Yuuri wasn’t sure how to respond to that anymore, “I’m...I’m honestly not sure what we are.” 

“But you like him right?” 

“Yes” that was easy to answer. Yuuri had always liked Victor but previously it had been a kind hero worship. Now it was different. He liked the real Victor who hated to cook and do dishes but would do the laundry and clean the bathroom quite happily. 

The Victor who read like 7 books at once and left them all around the apartment. The Victor who cried at dumb Russian soap operas, the Victor who told him he was special.

“And he likes you right?”

“Yes? But I think just as a friend.” Because Victor had made it clear that while he was attracted to Yuuri (but why?) that friendship was all he’d get.

“Why do you think just as a friend?” 

“He’s made it clear he doesn’t want a romantic relationship with me” and yeah that hurt a little if Yuuri was honest but he tried to hide it from Yuri. 

Apparently he failed.

“Yeah well he’s good at lying to himself as well as being a forgetful ass. Don’t trust what he says but if you hurt him I’ll kick your ass.” Yuri seemed to pause for thought, “I’ll also kick his ass if he hurts you.”

“Awww you care!” 

“SHUT UP I DON’T I JUST WANT MY COMPETITION AT IT’S BEST WHEN I CRUSH THEM!” 

“Of course Yuri.”

“Oh fuck you, we’re doing the salchow again and if you can’t land four in a row you’re going to live to regret it” he paused, “Idiot loves home cooked meals but doesn’t even know how to cook properly”

Yuuri tapped his lip thoughtfully and started to look for where he could source certain ingredients

__

Victor arrived at the rink earlier than he was supposed to. 

It had started a little after Yuuri arrived. 

He hadn’t wanted to interrupt Yuuri’s alone time so he tried to sneak in to observe him. Not to be creepy! Just to make sure Yuuri was okay.

Then Yuri had joined him and their support of each other was just too cute. 

That’s where he was headed the morning after their not a date but Mila and Georgi met him at the door and pulled him into the cafeteria. 

“Okay so spill! You’re dating Japanese Yuuri now right?” Mila asked excitedly.

“...No? Maybe? Probably not?” Victor was aware he was being less than convincing.  

“But you like him?” 

“Yes.” He liked Yuuri probably too much. With his big brown eyes and determination and stubbornness and passion. He liked how Yuuri didn’t mind cooking for the both of them and would do the washing up and hated doing laundry.

He liked how Yuuri would dance at any given opportunity or when unable to dance would play piano and sing songs in Japanese at the dogs. 

He liked how strong he was and his snark and his increasing willingness to tease Victor. 

“And he likes you yes?” Mila persisted. 

“Yes. As a  _ friend _ and mentor.” Victor pointed out.

“Seriously?” 

“Mila drop it. He’s not interested” and that sucked because Victor  _ was _ interested. Far too interested. 

“You should take him to the ballet.” Georgi suddenly interjected.

“What?” Mila and Victor said together. 

“He was a dancer first right? He’d probably love a chance to see the ballet in person. It would be nice thing to do for him.” Georgi said nonchalantly.

“Hmmm…..I have to make a phone call.” Victor wandered off already looking at his phone for a sponsor who could get him tickets. 

__

“What was that about Georgi?”

“Where better to realise your feelings than at the ballet?”

__ 

Yuuri felt a warmth fill his chest as he watched Victor’s face when he came home to a hot meal of Katsudon.

__

They went to the ballet and Yuuri was jubilant and splendid and Victor felt his heart melt a bit.

__

“Victor my new music came in!” Yuuri ran into Victor’s room with Vicchan at his heels. He was then shoving earbuds into Victor’s ears as the man struggled to wake up. Victor let the music flow over him and it felt so right.

“It’s perfect Yuuri! You know what? The middle part would be perfect for a spread eagle and an Ina Bauer” 

“Oh yes! And here I was thinking…”

They ended up speaking for ages until Victor couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

“I’m sorry I should let you sleep.” Yuuri said apologetically.

“Stay?” Victor asked sleepily, his arm moving around Yuuri’s waist to squeeze him gently.

“I...okay…”

That’s how Victor woke up with Yuuri in his arms. His heart clenching tightly as he prayed for this happen every morning.

__

“I’m going to stay late” Yuuri told Victor, “I’m stuck a bit with Yuuri on ice.”

“Not too late okay?” Victor reminded gently.

“I’ll be fine” Yuuri waved him off.

Victor did not agree with this assessment as dinner time came and went and and Yuuri was still not back. 

Angry he went back to the rink to find Yuuri running through his program again.

“Yuuri!” he shouted as he turned off the music.

Yuuri finally stopped and looked over at Victor in surprise.

“What’s wrong Victor?” he had the audacity to ask.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong!? What’s wrong is you said you wouldn’t stay too late and it’s been hours!” Victor fumed.

Yuuri blinked.

“Oh! I must have lost track of time. Just give me a moment.”

Yuuri skated off the ice and Victor held his tongue in check as he took off his skates and treated them properly. Once they were properly put away he couldn’t keep it in check anymore.

“You have to stop pushing yourself this much! Skating alone is dangerous! You could get hurt” Victor lectured as picked up Yuuri’s bag.

“I can carry my own bag Victor” Yuuri’s voice was sharper than normal but Victor ignored the warning signs. 

“No. We’re going home and tomorrow you won’t go in early.” Victor was pissed but he didn’t expect Yuuri’s response.

“Stop trying to tell me what to do, you're not my coach!” Yuuri yelled up at Victor. He was so angry he was vibrating. 

“I’m as good as!” Victor snapped back as he turned to face Yuuri “I am trying my best to guarantee you the gold medals you  _ should _ be winning but you're too much of a stubborn ass to see it!” Yuuri returned his glare with one of his own 

“And you're a condescending prick, what's your point?!” Yuuri spat angrily.

Victor dropped the bag, his eyes hard and, keeping eye contact, he slowly backed Yuuri into the wall. He then braced his right hand on the wall next to Yuuri's head so he couldn't run.

Again. 

“Say that again. I dare you.” he said with quiet intensity, his eyes like ice. 

Yuuri did not disappoint him. He took a step forward away from the wall and into Victor's space and met Victor's barely contained rage with his own.

“I said,” Yuuri began quietly, over enunciating every word with insulting care, “that you're a condescending prick”

Later they would both claim the other made the first move. 

In reality Yuuri's arms wound around Victor’s neck to pull him close at the same time Victor slammed him into the wall, their lips and tongues meeting in a frenzied and passionate kiss. Yuuri's teeth dug into Victor's lower lip as Victor squeezed Yuuri's ass.

“Fuck fuck  _ Victor _ ” Yuuri moaned as his fingers ran through silver hair. 

Victor's hands ran up and down Yuuri's sides, the outside of his thighs, and then up and around to squeeze his ass again, pushing the smaller man hard against the wall. At the same time his lips travelled from Yuuri's mouth to suck hickeys into his neck. 

“I want to fuck you into next week” Victor growled against his neck.

“yesss” Yuuri hissed as he pushed his growing erection against Victor's hip. He was extremely gratified when Victor groaned and ground back, his excitement just as obvious.

Both of their hands clawed at the other, hands roaming underneath shirts, travelling down the back of sweatpants, frantically trying to touch as much as possible of the other. 

“God I want you to fuck me right here right now against this wall!” Yuuri gasped.

Victor groaned deeply and pressed Yuuri harder against the wall.

“God if I had lube and a condom I would” Victor answered as he mouthed at Yuuri's pulse point. 

“Front pocket of my bag” Yuuri breathed 

Victor pulled away to look at Yuuri in surprise.

“Why….?” Victor firmly stamped down on any jealousy. 

This was just sex.

They weren't dating.

“The physios keep giving them to me.” Yuuri explained with a shrug, “I just thought everyone here was just very keen about safe sex. Now shut up and fuck me until I can't walk” Yuuri reached for Victor again, drawing him into a biting kiss.

Any other time Victor might have been pissed at the staff playing into the rumours about his relationship with Yuuri but he can't spare the time for such thoughts when Yuuri's tongue is in his mouth and his hands are unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Get the lube” Yuuri ordered in a voice that travelled down Victor's spine and into his dick. 

He took a deep breath that came back out shuddery.

“Yes,” he breathed.

In no time he had Yuuri naked against the wall, one of his knees hooked over Victor's left arm that was braced against the wall (god he was flexible) as Victor fingered him open. Victor moaned even as he sucked marks all over Yuuri's collarbone and neck. 

He gasped as he felt Yuuri's fingers tighten in his hair. They pulled his head back so Yuuri could return mark for mark.

“ _ God _ Yuuri I want you so bad!” He breathed

“Then take me. I'm ready for you...” 

Victor pulled his fingers out and lowered Yuuri’s leg long enough to roll on a condom and then he reached down and grabbed Yuuri by his thighs. He lifted just as Yuuri jumped to help him, wrapping his legs around Victor’s waist as Victor braced him against the wall. 

Yuuri smiled at him and pecked him cutely on the lips and Victor felt his heart clench as he smiled back. Yuuri reached between them, helping line Victor up and then Victor was pushing into that tight heat and they both moaned loudly. 

Yuuri’s hand moved to grip Victor’s shoulder tightly as the taller man gave short thrusts, working a bit deeper each time until he bottomed out. 

Yuuri’s head thunked back against the wall gasping. A beautiful flush spread down his chest and Victor rested his forehead against his collarbone, breathing in the musky scent that was all Yuuri and set his mouth watering and a tingle at the bottom of his spine. 

_ “Move” _ Yuuri breathed, “God Victor  _ please” _

That’s all Victor needed and then he was fucking Yuuri hard against the wall. Yuuri’s nails scratched his back and he relished the feeling. He soaked up every moan and cry of ecstasy he could wring from the other man.  

There was nothing gentle or slow about it. It was all passion and ecstasy and god Yuuri moved against him so beautifully. Victor felt like he was losing his grip on reality because sex had never felt this good before. 

“Yes! Yes! YES!” Yuuri cried louder as he approached his orgasm. 

“Stroke yourself for me” Victor growled, “I want to see how beautiful you are when you cum”

Yuuri nodded frantically as one hand let go of Victor to stroke his cock desperately..

“That’s it, so beautiful,” Victor mumurmered as he trailed his lips up to Yuuri’s ear, “cum for me beautiful” he whispered.

Yuuri gave a cry of pure euphoria as he came hard. Victor thrust in three more times before he let himself go with cry that may have been Yuuri’s name.

Somehow in the afterglow they managed to get dressed and back to the apartment. 

They fell through the door still kissing, tripping over their feet and shedding clothes as they fell into bed for round two. This time with Yuuri riding Victor for all he was worth.

Victor had heard the term “power bottom” before but hadn’t realised what it meant until he met Yuuri. 

After they finished Yuuri pulled off and collapsed next to him on the bed, both of them breathing hard. Victor, kind of tiredly, pulled Yuuri over so his head was resting on Victor’s chest and Victor could run his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. 

“That was...unexpected and wonderful” Victor panted before dropping a kiss on Yuuri’s hair. 

Yuuri nodded against his chest, cuddling closer in the afterglow. After a few moments though Victor felt Yuuri twitch with uncertainty.

“Um...is this….is this going to happen again?” 

Victor hestitated before answering.

“If you want it too?” he answered finally.

Yuuri was silent for a long moment and Victor was worried he’d ruined everything.

“I just….I don’t think I’m comfortable with you doing this with me and other people.” Yuuri admitted in a small voice.

Victor breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay. If I want to do it with anyone else I’ll talk to you first. But I won’t sleep around if I’m also doing this with you” Victor assured. What he wanted to add but thought it prudent not to is the last time he tried to have a one night stand was in the gap between Worlds and Yuuri moving over and it had been a disaster because Victor called out Yuuri’s name when they were making out. 

That kind of stopped it before it started.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked.

“As long as you extend me the same courtesy it’s fine.” Victor assured him. 

Yuuri relaxed against him, trailing a hand across Victor’s stomach, not even caring for the mess on it. 

“Of course.” 

__

The next day Yakov pulled Victor into his office to yell at him for a very long time.

“What’s he on the block for now?” Mila asked as everyone took a water break. Yakov’s voice was pretty much incoherent with rage.

“Ummm…” Yuuri blushed.

“You didn’t!” Mila was delighted while Yuri pretended to throw up.

Yuuri blushed harder.

“I KNEW YOU WERE DATING!” Mila crowed only to have Yuuri shush her frantically. 

“We’re not dating!” he insisted causing everyone to gape at him.

“What?” Yuri asked flatly.

“We’re just...friends with benefits. It’s not a big deal.” he explained quietly. 

“What.” Yuri repeated his eyes hard, “Are you sleeping around or something?” 

“No we agreed we wouldn’t sleep with anyone else before first discussing it with each other.”

“So you’ve agreed to only have sex with each other, you spend your off days seeing the sights and having meals together, you made him your favourite food and he took you to the ballet and you think you two aren’t dating?” Mila asked incredulously. 

“Well...yeah?” 

Yuri, Mila and Georgi stared at him. 

“Oh. My. God.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters! Also this is the last denial chapter. They finally get their shit together next chapter. 
> 
> I enjoy oblivious idiots not realising they are a couple far too much. 
> 
> Also I'm still working on this as I'm not abandoning YOI at all but my current obsession is Mo Dao Zu Shi or the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation which is a Chinese novel that I HIGHLY recommend. You can find it easily with a google search


End file.
